Three's a Crowd
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Noah and Cody visit the mall to go shopping. But Cody has the hot's to do it with Noah. Sierra sees something she shouldn't have and it leads to the three having a threesome. Events happen and there is lots of sex. Rated M of course for that reason.


**Disclaimer: Me and IAACC do not own Total Drama, neither are one of us making profit from this fic. **

**Yo, what's up. Here's a NoCo. A Collaboration between myself and I'll Cover Angel and Collins. One of the best damn writers in the world. If you have not read anything of hers, you should, and if you still don't, we will set you on fire.**

**Again, Lots of Sexual Type Content. So you will probably be scared for life after this.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice and quiet trip to the mall so Noah could buy himself a new pair of shoes and the next thing Noah knew he and Cody were being stalked in the mall and it was all because Cody had to kiss him in public, not only was it in public but Sierra personally witnessed this, why did Cody insist on public displays of affection? The next thing Noah knew he was in one of those stores for preppy guys, it looked like everyone working in this store was dressed like Geoff or Geoff copied their look, everything looked the same, the whole store was filled with ugly blue Geoff shirts that Noah thought was too bright and the next thing Noah realized was that he and Cody were now hiding in a dressing room.

"What the fuck Cody?" Noah glared.

"I think we lost Sierra." Cody took a few deep breaths. "She would have stalked us anyway..."

"So you kissed me?" Noah shook his head. "Why would you kiss me in front of a maniac?! Another thing, you know I don't like public displays of affection! I don't want to be a gay version of Bridgette and Geoff!"

"No, but we can secretly be like them," Cody said moving his eyes up and down at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Not in a dressing room."

"Well, when I'm done with you," Cody said unbuttoning Noah's shirt, "They'll have to call it, an undressing room."

Noah slapped Cody's hand away, "Not a dressing room. If we do this, we'll go to the damn bathroom and do it in one of the stalls. Where there are no cameras."

He pointed to corner where a black sphere hung on the ceiling. Casting their reflection.

Cody shrugged, "So, let them watch. It's the most action they've seen in a while."

"What if Sierra's watching?" Noah growled, "She isn't a moron and would know there are cameras everywhere."

Cody went wide eyed in shock, not really thinking this through. "Well...um."

"Yeah," Noah sighed, "She's probably on her way here right now. We have to leave."

"Okay, fine. We can sneak off to the bathrooms and I can come in your mouth there..." Cody smirked.

"Alright fine, I guess we ca-" Noah was about to say when the dressing room door flung open and Sierra was there.

"Ah ha!" Sierra yelled. "I knew I'd find you eventually! I can smell the shampoo Cody uses from up to a mile!"

"That's seriously creepy." Noah shook his head. "Look Sierra, this is getting ridiculous, I just want to get a new pair of shoes and go home. Cody's the one who wants to cum in my mouth in the damn mall."

"Yeah, but Cody likes girls!" Sierra almost sobbed. "He loved Gwen! He can love me too! I mean, if he can willingly want to fuck you then at least he could do is give me a pity fuck! At least I'm open to having sex in the mall willingly with Cody!"

"Okay, fine." Noah sighed. "If we have a threesome with you in Cody's car then will you shut up and leave us alone?!"

"You want to fuck with Sierra in my car?!" Cody got wide eyed. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I just want her to do it so we can hopefully get her to stop this shit." Noah told Cody. "Sierra, if we let you have a threesome with us then will you stop following us?"

"Uh-huh!" Sierra happily clapped.

"Okay, great." Noah sighed in relief. "We'll fuck in the car, Just don't get wet spots on the seats Sierra..."

Sierra nodded as she followed them out to the parking lot.

Cody sighed, this is not what he planned. All he wanted to do was come in Noah's mouth. What is so wrong with that? But he kept these thoughts to himself.

Noah saw his car, but a few parking spots behind it was a conveniently placed little mobile camper attached to pick up truck.

Cody saw it to and smiled, "We can use that instead."

Noah nodded, "At least there won't be wet spots on my nicely furnished cover seats."

Cody fist pumped as he grabbed the door handle and it opened with ease, "I will finally be able to fuck Cody."

"Cody, quiet," Noah gasped, holding a hand over Cody's mouth.

"Why?" Cody asked.

Cody went wide eyed as a mother with her two year old walked past, she had a horrified expression on her face as she held her hands over his ears. "Watch your language?"

"What does Fuck mean mommy?" he asked.

Sierra giggled as she dragged her prey into the camper.

With purple and green striped fuzzy carpeting.

"This should be fun!" she commented.

"Yeah," Noah said without much enthusiasm.

Sierra immediately grabbed Cody's shirt and flung it off him and it landed on the nearby lamp.

"So we begin," Noah said. Much to Cody's pleasure.

With Sierra on top of Cody, Noah informed her that he was going to fuck her in the ass while she just needed to unzip Cody and get him erect, which wasn't hard when Cody already was watching them two start. When Sierra started stroking him, Cody was erect in minutes and that's when Sierra started sucking Cody's dick. Cody was enjoying watching Noah pound into Sierra's ass and getting sucked off that he was just laying there moaning.

"C'mon Cody!" Noah yelled as he started to go faster and faster into Sierra. "Don't just lay there and look pretty. Do your part of the work! She has another hole!"

"Okay..." Cody moaned as Sierra licked the tip of his cock. "She has my dick, what do you want me to do?!"

"Use your hands and finger her pussy, genius!" Noah commanded.

Cody sighed and moaned at the same time. He momentarily took his dick out of her mouth, which she wanted back, and he got to his back.

Sierra understood and smiled, "Hell yeah." as the two did the 69. She resumed her position with her mouth on Cody's dick.

Cody himself was now in a perfect position, he couldn't get his head up to Sierra's pussy, so he used one hand and started to massage her clit with it. She moaned and it was actually like music to his ears.

He had a free hand, so he took it and started to massage Noah's testicles with it, as Noah kept slamming in and out on Sierra.

Noah liked this, even with Cody's hand being able to stay in position.

"I want to come in Cody's mouth now," he demanded. "I'm getting erect pretty fast here and I want to save the big one for you."

"Now!" Noah yelled at them both. "I can't hold much longer."

"Okay, Okay." Sierra removed her mouth from Cody's dick. "What should I do?"

"I'm going for Cody's mouth." Noah told her. "I'll sit on Cody's chest and you can slide his dick inside of you if you move yourself up and down."

"Wait! What if I have to com-" Noah stopped Cody's question and responded by sliding his erect dick as far down Cody's throat as he could and a warm, hot mess started to coat Cody's throat as Cody swallowed. Sierra was moaning as she went up and down on Cody. Cody couldn't hold it anymore and came inside of Sierra and Sierra felt Cody's warm seed go inside of her and she pulled slid out and started to catch her breath.

"That was amazing! Maybe I'll get a Cody baby!" Sierra happily giggled between breaths, this caught Noah's attention and he removed his dick from Cody's mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Noah slapped Cody. "You came inside of her?"

"I tried to ask you what to do if that happened." Cody swallowed the last bit of it.

"This was your idea!" Noah glared at Sierra.

"You invited her!" Cody yelled as he grabbed his pants.

"Yeah," Noah yelled back, buttoning his shirt back up. "I didn't expect you to come inside her and potentially get her pregnant."

"I didn't mean to," Cody said honest.

"Well now look what you've gotten us into," Noah said angrily. "You had to go and kiss me like that. And she saw it."

"Guys, it isn't that big a deal," Sierra said nonchalantly, "I can have it."

"But that would mean, that I might have to merry you," Cody gulped.

"I would love that so much," she said excitedly, as she beamed at him.

Noah rolled his eyes, "This is your problem, I am so out."

"Noah, wait, you have to help me with this," Cody pleaded.

"Cody I will no..."

The door flies back open and the owner of the camper walks up, "And now you're all mine..."

Cody, Noah, and Sierra gasp and gulp.

Gwen stood their, eyes wide with shock as she looked back at them, she didn't expect them to be here.

The three of them didn't expect her to be the one who owned this mobile trailer and to...have a knocked out Courtney in her hands.

* * *

**That's it, we hope you liked. Remember to review.**

**Again, I'll Cover Angel and Collins wrote a majority of this. So I highly recommend looking her up and reading her fics. Or Else. **

**Well that's it, if you haven't been scared, then stick around for more future fun.**


End file.
